Season 2
Degrassi: The Next Generation season 2 follows a group of 8th graders and high school freshmen in the 2002-2003 school year. The theme song is the same, but Craig and Joey's characters are added into the opening titles. CHARACTERS: Adults: Snake Simpson- Media Immersions teacher. Joey Jeremiah- Craig's stepdad. Principal Raditch- Degrassi's principal of about 20 years. Spike Nelson- Emma's mother. Freshmen: ''' Paige Michalchuk- A fashionista. Craig Manning- A photographer. Hazel Aden- Paige's sidekick. Jimmy Brooks- Rich and athletic. Spinner Mason- School bully. Marco Del Rossi- Gay guy. Ellie Nash- Interested in Marco. Terri MacGragor- Ashley's best friend. Ashley Kerwin- Goth girl. '''8th Grade: Emma Nelson- An environmentalist Liberty Van Zandt- Good girl. Manny Santos- Teeny-bopper. J.T. Yorke- Class clown. Toby Isaacs- Nerdy. Sean Cameron- Bad boy type. Episodes: "When Doves Cry"- As Degrassi expands into a high school as well as a middle school, new ninth grader Craig Manning deals with an abusive father, and Paige is paid to date J.T.. "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun"- Emma and Manny bond with Craig during a dance; Spike dates Snake, and Jimmy and Spinner compete against each other for Maple Leafs tickets. "Karma Chameleon"- Ashley tries to gain friends, and Toby becomes smitten with Kendra. "Weird Science"- Spinner deals with an embarassing puberty moment while Liberty and Emma clash during the science fair. "Drive"- Craig takes his buddies on a drive in his dad's car, and Ashley and Ellie want to get their belly buttons pierced. "Shout- Paige is raped; Liberty vandalizes a locker, and J.T. and Toby struggle to maintain their friendship. "Mirror in the Bathroom"- Toby becomes bulemic to make the wrestling team, and Terri keeps a secret from her friends. "Take My Breath Away"- Manny works up the courage to ask Craig out, and Hazel competes with Elllie to gain Marco's attention. "Don't Believe the Hype"- Hazel hides her Muslim heritage when the students of Degrassi make their feelings clear. At the same time, Liberty and J.T. make a deal about Home Economics. "White Wedding"- Snake gets married to Spike...and gets her pregnant. Also, Emma and Sean may have a relationship; and J.T., Craig and Toby want to see a stripper. "Careless Whisper"- Kendra is suffocated by Toby when he always spends time with her; Marco is confused about his sexuality. "Hot for a Teacher"- J.T. and Ms. Hatzilakos bond, and Jimmy and Spinner make an honesty pact. "Message in a Bottle"- Emma tries to help Sean with his alcohol abuse. "Relax"- Liberty takes the hockey team too seriously, and Paige's days may be numbered. "Dressed in Black"- Jimmy has a problem with Ashley's new look, and Toby purchases condoms for a sexual encounter. "Fight for you Right"- Emm protests the cafeteria's use of genetically modified foods, but faces suspension. Also, Spinner steals from Jimmy. "How Soon is Now?"- Paige tries to get ove her rape, but Spinner and J.T. find out about Dean; Marco and Ellie struggle with a relationship. "Tears are Not Enough"- Craig's dad dies, and Terri tries to comfort him. Also, J.T. and Liberty will go to the dance together, and Spinner, Hazel, Paige and Jimmy compete in a dance.